In the society dependent on cars, it is an important problem to promote safety and reduce the number of accidents, and various measures are taken to solve the problem. For example, one of the measures is to allow a driver to learn to know using pictures the case in which an accident easily takes place. Concretely, for example, according to the patent document 1, a picture of an accident is acquired using a drive recorder loaded into the vehicle, and the picture of an accident is replayed to effectuate traffic safety education. For example, when the drive recorder detects an impact of a car crash or dangerous driving such as a sudden braking, a sharp turn of the steering wheel, and so on, a view ahead of the driver's vehicle and the driving state of the driver's vehicle are recorded.
However, the picture acquired by the above-mentioned drive recorder is only the view ahead of the vehicle, and the picture which may be confirmed by viewer is also limited to the view ahead of the vehicle. Therefore, for example, when the driver looks at the right or left side, the picture viewed by the viewer is different from the picture actually viewed by the driver.
It is effective for traffic safety education to analyze the cause of the dangerous driving such as what situation the driver has actually observed, what situation observed by the driver has incurred the dangerous driving, and so on.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-011148